What Makes You Different
by Kairianna864
Summary: Here I am, sitting in the cafeteria, crying my eyes out. It’s the night of the dance. It hasn’t even been an hour since I’ve gotten here and my date has probably already found a cheerleader to make out with. Could this night get any worse? TxG!


* * *

The Beginning of School dance was where my life changed. For the first time in my seventeen years of life a guy had asked me to go to a dance with him. And not just any guy, but Spencer Davidson, captain of the football. He was cute and sweet when he asked me to go with him. He even acted a little shy. But that was three weeks ago.

**PRESENT:**

Here I am, sitting in the cafeteria, crying my eyes out. It's the night of the dance. It hasn't even been an hour since I've gotten here and my date has probably already found a cheerleader to make out with. It turns out that Spencer only asked me to go with him because he had made a bet with his friends. When we first got here he was really nice, he was holding doors for me and talking about how much fun we were going to have. He asked if I wanted anything to drink and I said sure so he went off to get something for us.

He was gone for quite awhile so I went to find him and boy did I find him. He was outside the gym talking to his friends. He was talking about how he had gotten a hotel room for after the dance and that he was going to win the bet. The bet was that he could have sex with me before tonight was over. As soon as I heard him say that I ran back to the gym, but I could feel the tear threatening to fall and I didn't want anyone to see me cry so I ran back out and ended up here in the cafeteria.

I pulled my dark brown almost black hair down from its fancy up do and shook my hair out. The natural curls flared out around me. I threw the clips from my hair across the cafeteria and continued to cry, pulling my legs up to my chest probably wrinkling my light blue dress, but I didn't care anymore; it wasn't like I had someone to look good for.

I knew that I shouldn't be crying over that asshole, but I couldn't help it; it still hurt. I have always been known as the nerd or better, Geeky Gabi. I did really well in school and only had one friend, Taylor McKessie. The cheerleaders made it part of their routine to pick on me. They made fun of how I dressed, how I actually did my homework, and that I've never had a boyfriend. I try to ignore them, but sometimes what they say to me really gets under my skin.

A few minutes later I heard the doors to the cafeteria open and my head shot up. What I saw shocked the heck out of me.

Troy Bolton. He walked into the cafeteria and began walking around the tables with his hands in his pockets. He hadn't seen me yet and for that I was thankful. I have had a crush on Troy since I moved here two years ago, but I've always been scared to tell him. He was captain of the basketball team and most popular guy in school. He was really nice, sweet, and funny. I knew that because we were partners in Chemistry last year. He always made conversation and treated me like anyone else in the school. Troy was also extremely cute. He had light brown, almost sandy blond, hair that flopped down in his eyes sometimes and then he would push out of his face only to have it fall down again. He had a strong chin and a perfectly straight nose. And his eyes; I loved his eyes. They were a vivid blue that looked grey in some light.

Tonight Troy was wearing a black tux with a white button up shirt underneath. I heard that he didn't have a date for some reason. I watched as Troy turned and walked down toward the far end of the cafeteria then turned around and walked back toward me. He brought his head up and his eyes found mine. "Gabriella?"

I noticed the look of concern on his face and in his voice and remembered that I had been crying before he came in. I quickly whipped my tears away. "H—Hey, T—Troy," I stammered.

He walked quickly over to me and dropped down on his knees in front of me. "Are you alright?" he asked still worried. He pulled my hands away from my face and held them in his.

I was a little preoccupied with the fact that he was touching me that I almost forgot to answer him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?" Troy asked bringing his hand up to my face and whipping away the tears that I had missed.

"Nothing," I sighed shaking my head. His hand stayed on my face. He was being so sweet to me.

"Brie, come on. You can tell me," Brie? Why did he call me that? No one did, not even my mother. Don't get me wrong, I liked it, but why did he call me that?

I looked into his eyes again and began to feel my own fill up with tears. "I just found out that my date only asked to the dance to get me to have sex with him. He made a bet with his friends that he could sleep with me before tonight was over," I confessed feeling the tears fall down my face again.

I saw something flash across his eyes. Was it anger? But in a second it was gone and Troy sat down next to me and pulled me into his chest, wrapping one hand around me, placing it on the small of my back holding me to him and putting his other hand on the back of my head. "I'm so sorry, Brie. You don't deserve that. Not at all," he sighed. I felt something make soft contact with my forehead. Was it his lips?

I let my tears fall. I cried into his chest until all my tears were gone. Finally I pulled away from him; he kept one arm around my shoulders, and I smiled at him. "Thanks, Troy."

He smiled softly, "No problem, Brie." He rubbed his hand up and down my arm. "Do you want me to take you home?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't want to go home yet. My mom will know something is wrong and I really don't want her to worry."

"Ok," Troy stood up anyway. I was a little disappointed until he held his hands out to me to help me stand up. "Then let's go somewhere else."

I giggled. Troy's smile grew and I grabbed his hands. After he pulled me to my feet he kept one of my hands in his as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"So," I started, making him look at me. "Where are we going?"

Troy grinned, "You'll see."

He continued to lead me through the halls and finally we came to a pair of double doors. Troy opened one and led me through it. Inside were stairs which we climbed. Then another set of doors came into view. Troy pulled me through those and I saw that we were on the roof.

All around us were flowers and beautiful plants. There were benches and an awning in the middle of the roof right above the stairs. It was a clear night and the moon shone brightly above us. I turned to Troy, "This is amazing. How did you know about it?"

He shrugged, "I've been coming up here since my freshman year. I just kind of stumbled upon it one day."

"It's beautiful. I've never seen this many flowers," I let go of his hand and went to explore more.

I could hear him following me, but just continued to look amazed at how many plants were up here. "Brie," he said softly.

I looked back at him. He seemed to have something to say. "Yeah?"

Troy took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "I'm really sorry about what your date did," he breathed out.

I frowned, "Troy, it's not your fault. Spencer's an idiot. I should have known there was a reason he asked me in the first place."

"I know it's not my fault, but…," he stopped.

"But what?" I pushed walking over to him and stopping a few feet away from him.

"But it wouldn't have happened if I had asked you to be _my_ date instead," Troy looked at the ground.

I couldn't believe this! Was he saying that…?

"Brie, I've been wanting to ask you out since we were Chemistry partners last year," Troy admitted stepping closer to me and placing a hand on my cheek. "I know I should have said something to you then, but I didn't know how you felt about me so I just kept my mouth shut."

My mind was reeling. He likes me? Troy Bolton, God of East High, LIKES ME?! "But I'm…I'm a…nerd. I'm different than the other girls here," I whispered looking down.

I heard Troy chuckle. Then I felt his fingers under my chin lifting my head up so we had eye contact again. "Brie, you're smart, not a nerd. You helped me every time I needed it in Chemistry. I probably would have failed if it hadn't been for you being my partner."

I smiled. "And I love the fact that you're different than all the other girls here." He looked down and smiled looking back up at me. "I am going to quote a song that you will probably make fun of me for knowing, but what makes you different makes you beautiful to me."

I giggled, "The Backstreet Boys."

He grinned, "Yeah, well my mom was a big fan."

I laughed, "Uh huh, sure."

He laughed. When he stopped he asked, "Are you going to tell me how you feel about me or just let me stand here feeling like an idiot?"

I looked him in the eyes and said, "I've kind of had a crush on you since I moved here." I blushed trying to avert my eyes from his, but he kept hold of my chin.

He looked into my eyes then down to my lips. "Good," he whispered. Then he leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes closed immediately and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his wrap around my waist pulling me closer. Sparks flew as soon as our lips met and I knew that we had just started something new.

Told you that dance changed my life.

* * *

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you I see something rare; a rose that can grow anywhere  
And there's no one I know that can compare_

_What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
(You're all I need oh girl)  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I personally love it. These nerd and jock fall in love stories are my favorites so I decided to write one of my own. The song "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful) was my inspiration for this story if you couldn't tell. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and if you liked this check out my other stories.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_  
_


End file.
